batman_anarkyfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbara Gordon
For other characters with the same first name, see Barbara. For her Earth Two counterpart, see Barbara Gordon (Earth Two). Barbara Eileen "Barb" Gordon '''(born January 26, 1998) 'is the daughter of Commissioner Jim Gordon and the former crime lord, Barbara Kean, estranged sister of James Gordon Jr., step-daughter of the late Sarah Essen and girlfriend of Dick Grayson. When Barbara was younger, she always wanted to help uphold the law and when she grew up she was desperate to enter the police force just like her father but he forbid it. When the Batman first showed up, Barbara believed he was a hero and was certain of that after she was rescued by him from Professor Pyg. Biography Early Life Barbara Gordon was born to a happily married Jim Gordon and Barbara Kean-Gordon in 1998. Barbara's childhood was a very rough one as she dealt with the loss of her mother after she was kidnapped and driven insane by Jason Skolimski. Later, her brother even began showing the signs of a psychopath and eventually turned on Barbara and their father, he even held her hostage with a knife to her throat, forcing Jim to shoot him but no kill him. He was then put into Arkham Asylum, devastating both Barbara and Jim. However, Jim later remarried to woman named Sarah Essen and Barbara felt like she had a mother-figure that she loved. Traumatic Events Barbara began to hear stories about a masked vigilante that was watching over Gotham and she later began to idolise him and consider him a hero whilst her parents did not and were set on arresting him. Barbara Kean's Return One morning, while Jim and Sarah were eating breakfast, Barbara attempted to get some piece of information about the bat vigilante out of them but they refused to tell her and Sarah told her that she would be later for school and that she should hurry. Later that night, Barbara was home alone doing her homework when she heard a creak on her bedroom floor upstairs. She grabbed a hidden gun from under her father's desk and went upstairs, preparing to shoot whoever had broken in. When she entered the room, she quickly checked behind the door but was ambushed from behind, disarmed and held against a wall. She realised that the assailant was Barbara Kean, her supposedly dead biological mother. Kean then caressed Barbara's cheek and told her that she had grown into a beautiful woman and then threw her onto the floor, leaving her in a clear state of shock. Kean then laughed and told her that one day she would end up just like her and left through the window. However, before she left she spoke a very cryptic riddle that Barbara was able to deduce was connected to Vicki Vale's kidnapping by The Riddler. She notified her father and the police were quick on the scene. Kidnapped by Professor Pyg TBA Personality TBA Abilities TBA Appearances ''Batman: Anarky Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth One Category:Humans